Head mounted displays and binoculars are examples of binocular viewing systems in which there is an optical system for each of a user's two eyes to view a scene. Augmented reality (AR) relates to providing an augmented real-world environment where the perception of a real-world environment (or data representing a real-world environment) is augmented or modified with computer-generated virtual data. For example, data representing a real-world environment may be captured in real-time using sensory input devices such as a camera or microphone and augmented with computer-generated virtual data including virtual images and virtual sounds. The virtual data may also include information related to the real-world environment such as a text description associated with a real-world object in the real-world environment. An AR environment may be used to enhance numerous applications including video game, mapping, navigation, and mobile device applications.
Some AR environments enable the perception of real-time interaction between real objects (i.e., objects existing in a particular real-world environment) and virtual objects (i.e., objects that do not exist in the particular real-world environment). Properly aligning a head mounted display improves the ability of an AR system using the display to realistically integrate the virtual objects into an AR environment of the display.